battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Spirits Burning Soul - Crisis of the Soul of Darkness - Turn 01
After having a battle with a mysterious girl, Rekka Yukimura gets involved in a war of the other dimension. What fate awaits him? Turn 01 – The Mysterious Visitor Some time before the Battle Spirits Warring State Era began, a scientist from the IBSA had left the association. Unbeknownst to the IBSA, the scientist brought away with him all the researches he had done during his employment including the real 3D battle system and a secret document. Back in the present, one misty evening, when Rekka Yukimura was lying on the grasses in Musashi he heard a voice: “Please rescue us! Help us!” Yukimura: “Who...who are you? What is happening?” But before Yukimura can get an answer, he woke up. “Sigh, what a strange dream,” thought Yukimura. Suddenly, a mysterious girl appeared before Yukimura out of the mist. “So, you are Yukimura, the man who wants to rule the world, right?” “Who are you?” asked Yukimura. “That is out of your business! I am only here to test you, now let us battle! Show me what you are made of!” said the mysterious girl. “Hmph! Let’s start! Gate Open! Release!” Battle: Turn 01: Mysterious Girl R:3+S, T:0, H:4 In her hand she has: 2x One-Eyed Demon, 1x The ScytheOgre Shigan, 1x Burst Wall. Mysterious Girl draws a card (The LittleDevil Devid) and says: “I summon 1 The LittleDevil Devid at Lv 1 and activate its when summoned effect:…” The cards revealed are: Shikitsuru, Shikitsuru, Honejika and The SengokuSixGeneral Mudou. “So, it seems that you are destined to lose! I add The Sengoku Six General Mudou to my hand! Show me what you are made of! Turn End” R:0, T:3, H:5 Turn 02: Yukimura R:4+S, T:0, H:4 Yukimura draws MasterSwordsmanDragon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu a card and says: “Even though you might have got your avatar, but my fire will burn everything in my way down. It’s my turn now.” I summon 1 Dramaru and War Lizard at Lv1. Then “Fire up… Ferocious Dragon! With your hot soul, become a flame that pierces the heavens! I summon The at Lv 1! Let’s go! Attack! Using the SoulCore, I activate its Infinite Blade effect. I am able to target an opposing Spirit to attack! Battle me, Little Devil!” “Hmph, not bad!” replied the mysterious girl. “Let’s go! Dramaru and Amatsu! All-out attack!” R:0, T:3, H:2 Turn 03: Mysterious Girl R: 6+S, T:0, H:4 The Mysterious Girl draws a card (Forbidden Grave) and says: “You may be good! But the game has to end!” Mysterious Girl summons two One-Eyed Demon at Lv 1. Then says, “General of Darkness…Lend me your power and show your might to the world! I summon The SengokuSixGeneral Mudou at Level 4.” “Mudou, Attack! First, I activate Mudou’s Lv 4 effect and move the Soul Core from Amatsu to the reserve, next, I activate Mudou’s Soul Drive by banishing the Soul Core from game to move all your cores from your trash and on War Lizard to the void. Now, bow down to the despair and acknowledge how weak you are!” Yukimura: “The battle has just started! Take it from my life!” The mysterious girl smirks: “The battle has just started? Do you really think that you can turn the game upside down with only 3 cores?” Yukimura: “But you cannot finish me off this turn, can you? My turn will be next and I believe my deck will respond me.” Out of a sudden, the mysterious girl disappears in the mist leaving a blank card on the ground and Yukimura heard the same voice in his dream saying: “You have passed the test. Although you are still weak now, you might be the saviour eventually! Hopefully, our country will be saved.” Yukimura: “But what is happening? How can I get there?” Mysterious Girl: “You know the password to unlock the path there, as every battler does, don’t you? Just show the key to the sky and shout out the password…” Yukimura: “What do you mean by the password? Is it Gate Open – Release?” At that instant, a light shimmers through the sky and before Yukimura knows what was happening, he is already transferred to the mysterious land – Eden. Category:Abandoned Category:Fanfiction